Cautivo por la luna
by Hina Uchiha Granfoy
Summary: —¿Cuál es tu nombre? —quiso saber él. —Hinata, Hinata Uchiha —le contestó con voz entrecortada. Itachi estaba en estado de shock. Ella era la heredera, la hija mayor del líder del clan Hyuga. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con él? —¿Hay algo más que deba saber?. Este fanfic participa en el intercambio navideño de la página Itachi Uchiha Y Hinata Hyuuga, Blacklady Hyuuga, esto es para ti.


**Cautivo por la luna.**

—¡No lo hagas!

Itachi giró rápidamente al lugar de donde había salido esa lastimera voz, encontrándose con una niña de tal vez, unos 5 años.  
Era de piel blanca, con líneas verdes que cruzaban toda la longitud de su rostro, sus ojos poseían un color verde, volviéndose naranja en el centro y su cabello era de un rojo intenso.

Lo único que había esperado no encontrar, ahora aparecía en un segundo.

—Por favor —suplicó la pequeña—, por favor no lo mates. Él es mi hermano.

Vio como la infante se arrodillaba frente a él, con lágrimas en los ojos, estirando sus brazos en forma de cruz y obstruyéndole avanzar hacia su víctima.

Se movió un par de centímetros en su dirección.

—¡Por favor! —gritó ella, en un intento desesperado por detenerlo.

Itachi levantó a la niña del suelo con cuidado y la miró directamente a los ojos.

En un parpadeo, la adentro con pesar en su Tsukuyomi, incapacitándola por completo.

La depositó en el suelo y prosiguió con su misión. Lo haría antes de que su compañero llegara e intentara hacer preguntas innecesarias, que afectaran su estado de ánimo.

*/

—¿Qué te pasa, Itachi? —indagó Kisame, una vez terminado el trabajo.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Por favor, no te hagas el tonto conmigo —le reclamó, esperando que por primera vez en todo el tiempo en el que habían trabajado juntos, él le contestara de manera simple.

—Deja de quejarte y no me molestes.

—No sé qué te puso de tan mal humor pero deberías alegrarte, no demoramos mucho en esta misión. Todo salió mejor de lo que planeamos.

Itachi pensó en aquella pequeña. No lo había retrasado en su misión, aunque, ciertamente, nunca quiso tener que detenerla con una de sus técnicas más dolorosas e imposibles de romper con tal de que no estorbara.

Apretó sus manos en forma de puños y las mantuvo ocultas de la vista de su acompañante.

—Cállate de una vez y sigamos, quiero tomar un largo descanso de misiones.

—¿Y de mí también, Itachi? —preguntó con un sonrisa burlona que tuvo que ocultar, al mirar al Uchiha activar su Kekkei Genkai. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue gruñirle en respuesta.

*/

Nunca había podido dormir con profundidad o paz, eso no era mentira, pero este tipo de sueños, hace mucho tiempo que no mortificaban a Itachi. Y mucho menos de esta forma.

Se removió inquieto, de nuevo, bajo las sábanas.

Al igual que se retuerce un niño pequeño cuando se le presenta una pesadilla.

Estaba consciente de que era un mal sueño, pero no podía despertar tan fácil como de costumbre. No tenía el control de esta imaginaria situación.

Era agobiante.

Las manos de todas las personas a las que les había robado la vida, de manera pasajera, desafortunada, brutal o sádica, parecían querer desgarrar todo su ser.  
Estaban en una habitación, pero no había nada ahí, sólo él y brazos que emergían del suelo.

La capa de Akatsuki que portaba constantemente, ya estaba hecha trizas, gracias a aquellas criaturas que todavía no mostraban sus rostros.

Sus pupilas, llenas de mortificación, miraban en todas direcciones, buscando una salida, mientras trataban de alcanzar a los dueños de ese mar de manos que querían acabar con él.  
Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, imposibilitándole la tarea de encontrar a sus agresores.  
Cuando al fin uno decidió salir del interior de la tierra, logró atrapar su frente.  
Al observarlo, sus ojos se abrieron con horror y un quejido salió de sus labios.

Era su madre. Actuaba como un demonio, como una bestia que sólo quería destruirlo.  
A un costado de ella, su padre apareció para tratar de lastimarlo en el vientre, y lo había logrado.

Itachi se dobló por la mitad a causa del dolor, y dejó que unos brazos más cortos que los demás, lo arrastraran hacia la profundidad de la tierra.

Las pequeñas manos que lo arrastraban, era de aquella niña, que por lo visto, no había logrado aguantar su poder ocular.

*/

Amanecía y el sol penetraba en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Los rayos que se colaban por la ventana y se posicionaban justo en su rostro, lo incitaban a despertar.

Con un movimiento brusco, se sentó sobre la extensa cama.

Su respiración estaba agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba con necesidad.

Lagrimas amenazaban con recorrer sus mejillas, al recordar el sueño que había tenido que soportar.

Jamás se había sentido tan frágil, tan sólo y derrotado.

Escuchó unos pasos desde afuera de la habitación, al parecer, alguien se acercaba a gran velocidad.

Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su recamara habitual.

Se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas y esperó, con su Sharingan activado, a su secuestrador.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una asustada mujer.

—Tachi —su voz era dulce y melodiosa. Muy suave, pero sonaba alterada— ¿Estás bien, cariño?

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, al escuchar el apodo que le había otorgado.

—¿Quién eres, y qué es lo que quieres de mí? —preguntó Itachi con cautela.

—¿Qué? —ella no entendió su pregunta. Se acercó sin prisa y se sentó frente a él en la cama— ¿Qué sucede? —sonrió, pensando que tal vez, podía ser una extraña broma del azabache.

Él se sintió acorralado cuando ella disminuyó la distancia entre ellos. No tenía armas y en aquel lugar no sabía dónde se encontraban.

La miró de reojo y ella seguía sonriéndole, esperando pacientemente su respuesta. No quería lastimarla, no se veía con malas intenciones, pero simplemente no entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo. La estudió con más detenimiento y se percató de algo que antes no había notado. Sus ojos eran blancos, como los de…

—Eres una Hyuga —susurró conmocionado, por notarlo a destiempo.

—No —rio ella con ligereza—. Soy una Uchiha, ¿recuerdas? —recalcó, señalando el símbolo en su ajustada ramera de color purpura.

Su cuerpo se inmovilizó al escucharla.

—Tus ojos son blancos, son los de alguien del Clan Hyuga, no del mío —reprocho con firmeza.

Ella dejo de sonreír y lo miró con seriedad.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —quiso saber él.

—Hinata, soy Hinata Uchiha —le contestó con voz entrecortada, bajando el rostro.

Itachi se encontraba en estado de shock.

Ella era la heredera, la hija mayor del líder del clan Hyuga. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con él? ¿Él que había hecho con ella? Jamás habían cruzado palabra alguna, era unos cuantos años menor que él y ahora se acercaba, diciéndole que portaba su apellido, tomaba asiento justo frente a él, apunto de romper en llanto. No quería que ella llorara y, sin saber porque, empezaba a sentirse como escoria al ver cómo estaba reaccionando.

Respiró hondo y se mentalizo en calmarse, no iba a perder la compostura que con años de arduo dolor había forjado, así que se le ocurrió una mejor idea para comunicarse con aquella mujer.

—Lo lamento Hina —dijo con incomodidad disfrazada—, me he sentido muy extraño últimamente. Creo que no eh podido descansar bien. No quería incomodarte.

—Buen intento —le contestó Hinata con pesar— pero jamás me llamas así, y no te gusta que los demás lo hagan —se pasó una mano por el rostro, secándose una lagrima que la había traicionado al salir. Itachi se tensó en su lugar, sintiéndose extraño y culpable.

—Yo no…

—No sé lo que te sucede, ni porque actúas así hoy —volvió su mirada a Itachi, con lágrimas en los ojos y un sonrojo en sus mejillas—, pero, sea lo que sea, no me iré de tu lado.

El corazón de Itachi se aceleró. No sabía porque ella decía esas cosas, y menos porque luchaba tanto para que él regresara a esa vida, aunque ni siquiera él sabía cuál era su verdadero presente.

Tomó la mano de Hinata entre la suya con lentitud y se acercó hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

—¿Podrías ayudarme a volver a la normalidad? Por favor… —le pidió él, dándose por vencido en tratar de explicar que no debía encontrarse ahí.

—No sé qué pasa, pero lo haré —la chica tenía cierta convicción en sus palabras— Yo soy tu esposa, deje mi lugar como heredera en mi clan, por ti, para que fuéramos felices —Itachi trago saliva con fuerza innecesaria— mi padre trató de evitarlo e intentó darme el sello del pájaro enjaulado —Hinata se recostó en la cama y cruzó lo brazos por atrás de su cabeza, para poder observar al Uchiha y sus reacciones— pero tú lo impediste —le sonrió, e Itachi lo único que atino a hacer, fue sonreírle de vuelta, de forma inocente—. Me protegiste de todas las leyes y todos los miembros de mi clan y del consejo. Luchaste valientemente por mí, por nuestro futuro.

Hinata no pudo ocultar más su tenue llanto, ni su fuerte sonrojo ante el recuerdo de aquellos días difíciles.

Un pensamiento llegó a él tan rápido cuando terminó de reflexionar en lo que la ojiblanco le decía.

—Mi familia… —temía terminar la oración y obtener una respuesta negativa— ¿ellos están bien? —la observó con detenimiento.

Ella parpadeó confundida y suspiró antes de seguir.

Itachi sabía que no había forma alguna de que ellos siguieran con vida, en esa realidad, o en la que fuese. El largo silencio de ella sólo confirmaba sus teorías.

—Todos lo están, Itachi.

Eso era imposible.

—¿Es acaso este un Genjutsu tan poderoso, que ni yo mismo eh podido notarlo al instante? ¿Has podido engañarme a mí y a mis ojos? —le cuestionó— Si esto es un sueño, creo que ya eh tenido suficiente —su voz era entrecortada y sus ojos se encontraban inundados de múltiples sentimientos.

Sintió unos brazos rodearlo con fuerza y unas manos acariciar su cabello con dulzura, dándole un silencioso consuelo.

No se apartó, como creyó que lo haría.

—Mi imaginación no puede pensar en la clase de atrocidades que habrás soñado, o vivido antes de hoy —le susurró con dolor— pero ya estás seguro. No tienes por qué temer. No hay de que sufrir. Nos amas y te amamos de vuelta, nada más pasará. Nada te volverá a lastimar, Itachi.

Sin hablar de más, dejó que Hinata lo cobijara.

Se sentía ajeno. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de atenciones, no estaba acostumbrado a que una chica, tan bella y cálida como ella, hubiera dado y sacrificado tantas cosas para estar con un alguien tan frío y distante como él. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, ni porque ésta parecía ser otra vida, pero no parecía que fuera tan mal después de todo.

Todas las personas que amaba estaban con él y, al parecer, inclusive había encontrado a una buna chica con la cual pasar el resto de sus días.  
La masacre, la venganza que por años había movido la vida de su hermano, la organización Akatsuki, las guerras, las matanzas sin motivos no existían. No tenían lugar en este nuevo mundo.

Todo se sentía irreal.

Parecía que alguien estuviera manipulando su vida, pero sólo para mejorarla.

Nada tenía sentido.

Una parte de él aún no podía creerlo y la otra, no evitaba sentirse feliz.

Cuando sus ojos se secaron en su totalidad, Hinata decidió seguir con las sorpresas.

—Eso no es todo, Tachi —le habló con suavidad— Hay algo más que tienes que recordar.

Hinata salió de la habitación, provocándole a Itachi, una sensación de vacío que no le gustaba sentir.

Sentía la necesidad de ir a buscarla pero, ¿Dónde lo haría? No sabía el orden de las recamaras en esa casa.

Se recostó en la cama y se atrevió a reírse como nunca antes lo había hecho, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

—Esto es una completa y absoluta locura.

Con sus manos todavía en su rostro, Itachi sintió un peso extra, encima del largo de su pecho.

—Hinata, eres mucho más liviana de lo que pensé —sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ligueramente. Había dicho eso casi sin pensarlo.

El azabache escuchó un carraspeó junto a él. Giró su rostro y alzó los brazos para ver que era su esposa, la que estaba a su lado.

—Es que, no se trata de mí —le sonrió, dejándolo hipnotizado por un segundo.

—Entonces que es… —no terminó la oración. Una pequeña bebé de sólo unos meses se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente sobre su pecho. Era hermosa.

Era igual a Hinata, pero su cabello era de tono azabache.

—No… —hubiera jurado que su corazón estaba creciendo de ver a esa hermosa humanita—no lo entiendo, hime...

Sus ojos buscaron los de Hinata, en un intento por saber que sucedía.

—Me llamaste hime —celebró ella— eres el único que me llama de ese modo —Itachi le sonrió. Aún su mente no podía recordar, pero parecía que su corazón comenzaba a actuar a su favor.

—Eso parece, hime.

Vio el sonrojo en su esposa y un impulso de besar sus mejillas lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

—Ella se llama Misuko Uchiha —le respondió después— Es nuestra hija.

Itachi miró con asombro a Hinata y luego desvió su mirada a su pequeña.

Sus manos, buscaron con timidez el cuerpo de su hija, para apegarla más a él.

—Esto es…

—Real —aclaró la Hyuga— todo esto lo es.

Iba a replicarle pero no habría tenido importancia.

—¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

—No —dijo ella de forma seria— espera, creo que hay una última noticia.

—¿La hay? —preguntó.

Hinata asintió con vehemencia.

—Sí —aseguró divertida— mañana serás nombrado Hokage. Esperemos que tú amnesia ya no esté para entonces.

La Uchiha besó a un asombrado Itachi, y él le correspondió.

Si su vida ya parecía estar de cabeza, un beso no le robaría la cordura.

*/

 _Este Fanfic participa en la actividad de "Intercambio Navideño" en la página de FB, Itachi Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga._

 _Perdón, ya sé que ya no es navidad, pero a pesar de eso espero que disfruten la lectura._

 _ **Naruto, sus personajes y su mundo le pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo sólo los tomé prestados para estas historias.**_

 _ **Un muy fuerte abrazo y una enorme, inmensa disculpa a Blacklady Hyuuga por mi tonta demora.**_


End file.
